User talk:Ratchetand
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mass Effect 4 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 12:16, April 20, 2010 Mass Effect 4 Wikis usually aren't the places to play tricks on your friends - it just makes more work for the admins who have to delete the pages. If you want to muck around with wiki pages why not make a sandbox? See User:Teugene/Sandbox for an example. Bronzey 12:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : you must have a pretty dump friend if he beleives something he sees on a wiki. ralok 12:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::The fact that you created a page just to play a joke is just sad. Bronzey is right, wikis are not the place to do these things. If you wanted to then use the sandbox. Lancer1289 13:07, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Your exact words when creating the article were, "Please guys keep this up for 5 minutes then i swear u can delete it its just a trick on my friedn. PLZ PLZ KEEP IT UP FOR 5 MINS". To create an article just to play a joke is abuse of a wiki and frankly it was a bad joke. Lancer1289 13:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Lol mass effect is a bad game any way. :Hey, you're the one who came to this wiki and decided to edit it. If it's really such a bad game, what does that say about you? SpartHawg948 07:41, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Let it go pal, i dont think this guy is even worth it, if he cant comprehend hte deeper levels of mass effect that go beyond simply being a video game (i dare call mass effect an experience) his loss ralok 07:55, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Lol your said mass effect is just a game and your a little fag who does nothing but plays video games and you waste your life on here. :Sigh... resorting to name calling. If we needed any more proof that this guy is an immature little tool with no sense of self-worth, we just got it. Unfortunately, guy, ad hominem attacks are a logical fallacy, meaning you just invalidated your own position. Sucks to be you. SpartHawg948 10:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :: This is what i love about you sparthawg, you are so full of win that you cant keep it contained, you are so prepared for anything that anybody could say ralok 10:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :I was before, and the Critical Thinking class I'm taking is just giving me more rhetorical tools to use. Huzzah for higher education! SpartHawg948 10:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :: and I add this, video games and this wiki by extension are what i call a hobby, i have several hobbies, model making reading, and this wiki, keep in mind, video games and wikigoing are probbly the two easiest, cheepest, and least space consuming hobbies, thus arguably superior ralok 10:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC)